


Stark

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harassment, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Estarían bien, quizá no tenía a Tony, quizá no era la misma persona, pero era una Stark, y ello era más que suficiente.A sus 30 años, Peter Parker ya es un hombre hecho y derecho que como prometió, sigue amando a Tony Stark.A sus 15 años, Morgan sabe lo que quiere y a donde se dirige.
Relationships: Morgan Stark/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Stark

* * *

No era de extrañarse. Era predecible, hasta cierto punto, un poco obvio, absurdo.

Dios bendito, ten piedad.

Que ese traje negro, deje de arrinconar tan bien los bordes de su cuerpo. Que el rojo abarrotado, contrastando con su piel, cesen de hacerlo rememorar el escarlata de una vieja armadura.

Que la ceja en alto y la hamburguesa a lado, paren de infundirle recuerdos.

Que los aires sardónicos y autoritarios se desvanezcan.

Stark lo miraba, tan profundo, tan indómito, tan vasto, tan insondable, más la sonrisa armada con sorna no se esfumaba, posiblemente adivinando lo que Peter pensaba.

Ajenos a sus pupilas, del que manaba a borbotones un potencial riesgo, la mujer ojizarca, exponía su punto frente a una sala repleta de jóvenes vengadores.

Stark, pese a su edad, se vestía de gala, pulía sus zapatos y exhumaba seguridad y el amor del que Narciso fue condenado.

Lo arrinconaba contra el respaldo de su propia silla, presidiario y recluso de su mirada, inquisitiva, salvaje y peligrosa, sin un atisbo de mesura o sensatez.

La tensión apilada en la mandíbula hacían chirriar sus dientes, magullando la encía al morder la carne de ansiedad.

Debió saber que Stark interpretaría su " _No_ " como un " _Insísteme un poco mas",_ no importaba cuantas veces y en que presentaciones se lo dijera, siempre se arrastraba de vuelta a él, probablemente percibiendo lo mucho que Peter se contenía.

A veces llevaba el cabello en todas direcciones, e idolatraba una taza de café, jugaba en su taller personal, y se dirigía a sus I.A como " _cariño"._ Ciertamente se trataba de un ser bastante especial, pensaba Peter, capaz de aglomerar un nada digno borgoña en sus mejillas si su intensa voz salía a relucir, haciéndolo tragar con esfuerzo, que el propio golpeteo de su corazón resonara ensordecedoramente en su cabeza y lo pusiera a estremecerse.

Sin embargo, dentro de todo ese encanto, Peter se aferraba a ese débil hilo de cordura que le quedaba.

Porque no era un infame y respetaba la castidad de esa buena brecha de edad que los separaba.

Quizá no amaba como se merecía, pero era lo mejor, para todos, vería sus triunfos atraves de la ventana y se alegraría de corazón por ellos, sus logros a base de la inteligencia monstruosa y el intelecto apabullante. Cuidaría de Stark tanto como pudiera, a escondidas, desde lejos, con recato y en discreto.

La junta finalizó sin mayor problema, sin complicaciones, excepto por el brazo tremolante y la pierna acalambrada de Peter, producto de miradas furtivas e ilegales.

— Señor Parker - llamó a su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía porque gruñía, de cierta forma era lo que debía esperar - ¿Podría aguardar un momento?

Peter se congeló en el umbral de la puerta, sin intensión de girar. No podía, no era correcto, era desagradable, enfermo.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó ser arrastrado hasta el interior de la sala, y asegurar la puerta.

— Stark

— Peter - mencionó con un arriesgado y comprometedor despliegue de confianza y amabilidad.

— Señor Parker, para usted - se atrevió a contradecir. Era lo correcto.

— ¿Alguna razón de buena lógica para seguir atendiéndonos como extraños?

— Profesionalismo - explicó, pillando un dejo de desconcierto acaparando su rostro - sepa usted, que nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional

El otro cuerpo se trasladó hasta rodearle la silueta y quedar tras su espalda, arrastrando una mano por sus hombros.

— Si, he oído rumores al respecto

Peter, abruptamente giró sobre su eje, antes de que el toque tomara tintes malignos.

Captó su semblante, no lucia enfadado, ni hundido en desazón, pero en sus ojos, que brillaban de forma cegadora, vislumbró un río de buenos argumentos, supuso que no los sacaba a la luz por la mera cortesía de ahorrarle una tortura.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, los minutos avanzaron burlándose del gran elefante sobre sus caras, uno que ninguno se atrevía a abordar verbalmente.

Salió de ahí, o mejor dicho, huyó por centésima ocasión, desabotonando el inicio de su camisa por el simple calor que embargó la habitación.

  
***

  
Por la noche, con una luna madura alumbrando las paredes fúnebres de su morada, Peter halló un cuerpo, esperando pacientemente el momento correcto para atacar y derrumbarlo hasta convertirlo en escoria.

Atrofiando su capacidad para enlazar y procesar información, entumecido de pies a cabeza, y un poco pálido por la connotación del acto, difícilmente hizo que la saliva abandonara su cavidad bucal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No lograba mirar su expresión, pero algo le decía, tal vez la costumbre se lo dictaba, que tras esa aciaga falta de iluminación, se escondía una sonrisa ladina y burlona.

— Creí que nos mantendríamos jugando el papel de la profesionalidad, que nos comportaríamos como mojigatos y exclusivamente nos llamaríamos por la insensatez de nuestro primer apellido.

Tras la oscuridad se desprendían líneas de discurso frágiles e impresionantemente potentes, que reverberaban por la habitación como sedativos ronroneos.

— Sal de aquí, Morgan - al cuerno con la ética y el código de interacción, necesitaba ser franco, claro y duro.

— ¿Es eso lo que quiere señor Parker?

— Sal de aquí - repitió, tan mordaz como su propia personalidad le permitía, soslayado de la pregunta.

— Entonces no - dictaminó, descubriéndose de entre las sombras.

Peter se cruzó de brazos, retrocediendo de su silueta.

— Morgan, sal de aquí

— ¿Solo te sabes esa línea? - cuestionó con un tono socarrón e insufrible, que puso al hombre a ensanchar las aletas de su nariz por puro fastidio - y soy señorita Stark, en todo caso

Finalmente, creyó que hablar con un poco de madurez y sabiduría, resultaría bueno para los dos.

— ¿Qué quiere, señorita Stark? - preguntó, equilibrando las palabras con el ponderado timbre de voz con el que pretendía hablar.

— Dímelo tú, ¿Qué busca una mujer a las dos de la mañana en la habitación de un caballero como usted, señor Parker?

Peter contuvo las ganas de gritar, nunca fue bueno manejando insinuaciones. No obstante, se esforzó con uñas y dientes a mantener su semblante neutral y recto.

— No tengo idea, y dudo mucho que tu lo sepas, eres una niña

— ¿Y eso es un problema?

— Uno muy grande, a mi parecer

Volvió a recibir una sonrisa, aunque esta vez, sazonada con calidez.

— Solo son quince años, peores cosas le han pasado a la humanidad - contraatacó, como si hablara del argumento que haría a Peter lanzarla contra la cama.

— ¿Y solo por eso, esto estaría bien?

— Piénsalo un poco, somos quince y treinta, existe el cuarenta y veinte, y.... - antes de culminar, elevó esa ceja que Peter comenzaba a agarrarle rencor - quince y cuarenta y ocho

Jurando que el oxígeno se había fugado del cuarto, y que la humedad que debería mantener su boca, había sido secada, puso empeño en mantenerse estoico.

No, no podía saberlo, era imposible.

— Si bueno, eso no me exime a mi de prisión ni a ti de promiscua

— ¿Y es acaso que serias tan estúpido como para contarlo a alguien?

Manteniendo la calma tanto como podía, y el aliento dentro de los pulmones, casi sonríe de nostalgia. Así eran los adolescentes, así era él, colándose a la habitación de Tony, con el afán de ser tomado, preparándose para el rechazo, tan solo para volver a intentarlo a la semana siguiente.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, buscando limpiarse la frustración y el hartazgo.

— ¿Qué buscas Morgan? Hemos hablado de esto una y otra y otra vez, no quiero sonar grosero, pero tienes que entender de una puta vez que esto no va a pasar.

La chica, arrugado el ceño, no obstante avanzó un poco, más segura que de costumbre.

— Siempre llegamos a lo conclusión de que es imposible por lo incorrecto e ilegal que sería, pero nunca hablamos de lo que queremos, de lo que tu quieres o yo, simplemente pones barreras y nos obligas a obedecer esas mierdas, y sinceramente - suspiró sin cesar de mirarlo fijamente - estoy cansada de todas ellas

Peter también exhaló, sin embargo, más agobiado y exhausto. Fatigado de toda esa situación de mierda. ¿Era tan difícil hacerla entender?

— Morgan, incluso aunque cruzáramos la línea, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte y muy estúpido de la tuya

— No me importa - afirmó con una certeza contundente - todos tenemos derecho a ser estúpidos o débiles - habló refiriéndose a Peter - por una vez en nuestra vida

Antes de conocer a Morgan, no entendía a cabalidad el conflicto, la guerra o batalla interna a la que se sometía Tony, al parecer, cada día. Siempre la tildó de absurda, demente, y después de quince años, con los recuerdos que aún duelen, y una jovencita que le pedía lo mismo que en su momento él rogó a Tony Stark, comprendió por primera vez, el sufrimiento que le hizo padecer, el tormento al que lo impuso, más allá de lo delictivo, de lo ilegal, eso, eso que su hija recreaba sin un atisbo de culpa, era el karma personificado, su propio calvario, uno como el que Tony recibió hace muchos años.

— Morgan no tengo nada que ofrecerte, nada - remarcó, usando la misma fórmula que el padre de la chica utilizaba para rechazarlo - si quieres follar, ve a un antro, si quieres amor, consigue a un buen tipo, pero a mi no me vuelvas a buscar, no es correcto

Ella, exhibió un poco del desencanto después de las palabras, que prosiguió con pesadumbre y rabia transformada en cólera contenida.

— ¡Se que no es correcto! No soy idiota, pero quiero hacerlo, y se que tú también, ¿Podemos dejar de lado toda esa mierda por un momento?

— ¿Para que? ¿Para qué tus hormonas se tranquilicen? Morgan, se como es esto, pensarás que está bien y cuando menos te des cuenta te odiaras por lo sucia que te hará sentir

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¿Te das cuanta de el tiempo que he estado aferrada a esto? Suficiente para saber que estoy segura de que lo quiero

— ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes quince años! No tienes puta idea de lo que quieres

— ¿¡Y tu si!? - preguntó con sorna, exasperada de recrear el mismo escenario cada noche - Porque todo lo que haces es defenderte tras la ley, pero nunca dices que quieres tu en realidad

— ¡Quiero que habrás los ojos! Te doblo la edad, esto nunca va a funcionar, ¡Entiendelo de una maldita vez! Tienes toda una vida por delante, no puede ser esto lo que quieres ¡Comprende de una puta vez lo mal que esta!

— Eres tan, tan hipócrita, eres tan ¡Hijo de puta!, ¿Ahora si te importa la edad, no? Ahora si eres un hombre correcto, bueno y que tiene una moral limpia. Si no te gusto porque no tengo polla, dímelo ¡Pero no vengas aquí a ser un farsante y fingir que eres un jodido puritano! ¡Porque no lo eres!

Almacenándose en dolorosas proporciones, nubes se tormenta recubrían los ojos color whisky, también cortesía del los genes de su padre.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - inquirió, dubitativo en cuanto a si quería realmente saber la respuesta.

— ¡Oh tu sabes de que demonios hablo!

A su alrededor se arremolinaron los inicios de un posible tornado, que conspiraba contra su núbil carne, que cerraba su garganta y se mofaba del ahínco que ponía en aferrarse al autocontrol.

Peter, fue un espectador de poco interés, su boca se había secado, paladeando el sabor agrio y amargo del terror. Varado en las últimas palabras, tratando de hallarle contexto tras el reflejo de su rostro.

Ella, apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo tras una estela de lágrimas y pesar, tan dolida y sorprendida de su ingenuidad.

— ¿Que? ¿Creíste que jamás lo descubriría? - sorbió con la nariz, todavía reteniendo las lágrimas, cerrando los brazos en torno a su torso - sabía que papá era un hijo de puta, pero, un pederasta...también fue shockeante para mí

En líneas generales, se hubiera mostrado a la defensiva, solía suceder cuando alguien hablaba mal de Tony, no obstante, en su lugar enmudeció, porque sabía que Morgan tenía la razón.

— ¿Como...?

— ¿Lo supe? - concluyó por él, pasando el dorso de su mano por la nariz, degustando su próximo enunciado - Tony era un genio - comenzó, deambulando por la habitación - lastima que esa inteligencia no logró darle el suficiente sentido común para deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera ligarlo contigo

Posteriormente, tras sosegar la humedad pinchando en sus ojos, una sonrisa, perniciosa y vil, surcó su boca   
debajo del atribulamiento.

— Bastó con hackear a F.R.I.D.A.Y para tener acceso a mensajes, vídeos y fotos, montones, que los delataban

Con el gesto ruin y perverso, se acercó hasta el hombre, que luchaba contra el estupor, el remordimiento y la vaporosa caña de bruma.

— Fue realmente una experiencia asombrosa - otro paso, otra zancada hasta el infierno, hablando al oído atirantado del chico, pasmado, incapaz de moverse, de retirarse - verte ahí, sobre la cama de Tony, gimiendo su nombre, tan entregado...tan abierto para...un Stark - murmuró,

Abruptamente, pegó un brinco en su lugar, consciente de lo mal que estaba todo, de lo enfermo que se sentía al hablar de ello.

— Vete de aquí - pidió tajante, consternado, rehuyendo del contacto visual.

— ¿Por la misma excusa tonta? ¿O inventaras algo más convincente?

— ¡Morgan tu sabes por qué!

La potente chispa de ira los atrapó a ambos, lanzando veneno en cada palabra.

— ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡A eso me refiero! - apuntó hacia el con la mano completa - te molestas, haces drama y me dices que no, jactándote de tener reglas justas, de ser un hombre decoroso, ¡cuando estuviste empalándote en la polla de un hombre con la edad suficiente para ser tu padre!

Con evidentes complicaciones respiratorias, Peter absorbió una basta bocanada de aire, contrayendo todo el rostro en su ahínco por no mostrarse llorando.

— Se que estuvo mal - emitió un feroz resuello, patentizando su estado - que fue un error, uno muy estúpido, y créeme que no sabes cuanto me arrepiento - aún con una pared de lagrimas, testificó mirando a sus ojos, denotando la veracidad en sus palabras - y justamente por ello, para que tu no pases por la culpa que algo así causa, es que te pido que te vayas

— ¿Y ahora se trata de mi? - mencionó, tan afligida como Peter

— Siempre se trata de ti - susurró - siempre es acerca de ustedes, eres tan...tan idéntica, son tan parecidos qu-

— ¡No me compares con mi padre! ¡No con ese hijo de perra!

— ¡Pero son iguales! - no le importó rugir directo a su rostro, no le importó las lágrimas que eso provocó - Tan idénticos, tan egocéntricos ¡Tan egoístas! Siempre que veo a tus ojos lo veo a él, siempre metiéndose en mi mente, haciéndome amarlos, preocuparme por ustedes, convirtiéndoles en el centro de mi vida, jugando conmigo, manipulándome para que yo caiga de rodillas

— ¿¡Eso soy para ti!? - cuestionó quebrantada de agonía - ¿una ególatra manipuladora?

— ¡Siempre estás quejándote del bastardo de tu padre, pero eres exactamente igual! Son la misma persona, ¡Y me preguntan por qué no puedo olvidarlo, cuando te tengo a ti! - apuntó desesperado y fiero con un dedo hacia ella - ¡A ti que eres una réplica exacta!

Afirmado eso, liberando lo que se había estado atorado en su pecho ya hace años, se separó de su figura, trastabillando en el proceso, y por consiguiente, colapsando en su sitio, con gruesas lagrimas, pesadas en su rostro enrojecido, inundándolo de pena y abatimiento, desolación que venía echando raíces desde dentro, inútilmente ocultas tras las palmas de sus manos.

Temblando, sus extremidades fueron incapaces de soportar el duelo, cayendo a los pies de Stark, aferrándose dolorosamente a sus piernas, mientras sollozaba en su propio silencio.

No podía verla, pero sabía que Morgan también derramaba pesadas lágrimas desde su posición. 

Trató de respirar, procuró adormilar las penas, sin embargo, tan solo consiguió amortiguar las desgarradoras sensaciones.

Sintió los dígitos de Stark, haciendo una suave presión en sus brazos, ayudándolo a incorporarse, y después, esas mismas manos reconfortantes, sacando fuera sus lágrimas, como Tony solía hacer con él.

Permitió que Peter descansara sobre su hombro, acariciando ligeramente su espalda rígida.

— Esta bien - murmuró ella - no pasa nada

— Lo siento - musitó Peter, humedeciendo la tela donde caían sus lagrimas.

— También lo siento

Trataron de disculparse con un rápido encuentro de pupilas, mirada que se extendió hasta los limites de lo degradado y corrupto.

Peter ya no podía negar lo mucho que se contenía, lo mucho que lo extraña, y ella estaba ahí, Tony estaba ahí con él, reflejado a través de los ojos de su hija.

No entendió la importancia de alejarse de ahí, no hasta que el aliento de Morgan colisionó contra sus labios, y la brecha de cinco centímetro se cerró, obra de la chica, y de la mano de Dios.

Juró que sobre sus boca, estaba besando a Tony, sabía a Tony, a todo lo que le gustaba. Comenzó a embriagarse con el sabor a café negro y glaseado de donas, quizá era signo distintivo de un Stark.

Tras sus ojos brilló el rostro del hombre, sabedor de que era un tonto, por no solo creerlo vivo, sino a su lado, ahí, abrazándolo como en inviernos pasados.

La fuerza de la chica, lo transportaron por el pasillo hasta la primera pared, y por la sorpresa, se dejó encaminar hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro, sin dejar de besarse, salvaje, sin consideraciones o poemas al oído, no más allá de sensaciones aplastantes, miserables y abyectas, transmitidas en mordidas y el gusto por la sangre que escurría a causa de ellas, desgrasado desde cualquier punto de vista, ignominioso a ojos de cualquiera.

Se dejó hacer, se dejó envolver y explorar por las manos avariciosas de la chica, que arañaban atraves de la áspera fricción de la tela, se entregó al atronadora impulso de algo tan oprobioso.

Ella alzó su brazos por sobre su cabeza, dejando completamente endeble e inerme al hombre, que pese a su fuerza sobrehumana, ya sabía que contra la voluntad de un Stark, no podía hacer nada.

Un muslo ejerció presión sobre su sensible entrepierna, buscando e endurecer su miembro, al tiempo que una boca creaba una húmeda senda de besos, que empezaban en la mandíbula y culminaban en el cuello.

Peter jadeó sin restricción u objeciones, no era un inflexible, después de todo.

— Tony... - gimió en respuesta a las caricias, pronto reparó en su error.

Se despegó aturdido de la boca emocionada, desconfiado de su siguiente reacción. No obstante, ella se limitó a sonreír amargamente, como si pudiese comprenderlo.

Luego lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Peter reposó la cabeza en la frente más joven, por debajo de su propio cráneo, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos contra el calor magnético y reconfortante que encontró ahí.

— Estaremos bien - masculló Morgan por lo bajo - vamos a estar bien

Lo estarían, quizá no tenía a Tony, quizá no era la misma persona, pero era una Stark, y ello era más que suficiente.


End file.
